Benutzer:SpacePucky/Chat/Logs/26 August 2016
06:12 ----------------------------- 06:12 Okay, los gehts. Unser heutiges Thema: Unterschiedliche Wikianer. Ich würde sagen, dass wir erstmal sammeln, was es so für Leute gibt. 06:12 Mich gibt es o/ 06:12 mich auch 06:12 Mich nicht 06:12 und mich (wave2) 06:12 hallo 06:13 und Problemuser wie ich 06:13 *mich 06:13 man den sitz wollte ich gerade machen nekyn 06:13 Leute die sich nur im Chat aufhalten. 06:13 Leute, ich will wissen, welche Typen es gibt. 06:13 Neulinge gibt es ;) 06:13 es gibt auf jedenfalls Autoreb 06:13 Es gibt Only-Chatuser 06:13 *Autoren 06:13 Problemuser gibt es 06:13 *Leser 06:13 Danke ^^ 06:13 Haben ja heute einen neuen bekommen 06:13 *Wikia-Admin 06:14 Admins würde ich auch als Autoren zählen 06:14 Leute die nur im Forum zu finden sind (ich) 06:14 es gibt auch CMS, Mods und Büros 06:14 Leute die ihre gesamte Zeit auf das Bearbeiten verwenden 06:14 es geht nicht um Ränge, Rp 06:14 ich weiß 06:14 Ist das nicht gut Nekyn ? 06:14 Space: Das hast du aber nicht gesagt. :accepted1: 06:14 Leute die unfassbar langes Zeug schreiben 06:14 :< 06:14 Leute die 24/7 online sind/zu schein seinen (Rain!) 06:14 Nix dagegen gesagt 06:14 Was, Werner (smirk) 06:14 Hallo ich bin auch dabei! 06:15 yo 06:15 ;) 06:15 Okay, meint ihr es gibt eine Möglichkeit, mehrere Typen zu vereinen? 06:15 welcher Thema ist heute 06:15 Unterschiedliche Wikianer 06:15 welches* d: 06:15 Ja, Space. Ich hasse Wowa nicht mehr so doll. 06:16 o.o 06:16 :) 06:16 Rain: Wenn du hier nicht vernünftig antworten willst kannst du es auch lassen. 06:16 ? 06:16 wer ? ich ? 06:16 nein 06:17 (könnte jetzt noch ein paar weitere nicht einzuordnende wie Wowa nennen aber ich lasse es) 06:17 Es gibt sehr diskussionsfreudige Wikianer, die andere User eher abschrecken 06:17 Codemeister, Werner? ;) 06:17 Besserwisser 06:17 Okay, fangen wir besser erstmal damit an: Wie bindet ihr die unterschiedlichen Arten von Wikianern ein? 06:17 Sir Boromir, das stimmt 06:17 Was macht ihr mit jemandem, der nur im Chat hängt? 06:18 Hab ich schon PProblemuser angesprochen oder hab ich das noch nicht? 06:18 Nervensäge passt eher @ Boro 06:18 Chatten? :D 06:18 @SpacePucky. Wer antwortet nicht vernünftig? 06:18 Rain 06:18 gute Idee, Sternenblut (y) 06:18 ok 06:18 erstmal chatten und ihn kennenlernen und mal so herausfinden ob er uns vlt. helfen könnte 06:18 ja stimmt 06:18 Im TES-Chat hängen eigentlich nur Leute rum, die nichts bearbeiten oder überhaupt das Thema des Wikis kennen. Haben trotzdem schöne Unterhaltungen :) 06:18 Was ist denn jetzt bitte, Space? 06:18 Ihn motivieren etwas zu bearbeiten/erstellen 06:18 Das mit den Chatnutzern kenne ich, mal fragen ob sie wo helfen wollen würde ich machen. 06:18 Die meinen es ja nicht böse, dennoch ist das Ergebnis ihrer Diskussionsbeiträge eher abschreckend und man verliert schnell die Lust sich mit denen weiter auseinander zu setzen 06:19 Ich habe einem Benutzer geantwortet. 06:19 wie ich @Nekyn 06:19 Außer chatten natürlich :D 06:19 Ich meine: Was macht ihr mit ihnen? Wollt ihr sie dazu bringen, auch mal was anderes zu tun? 06:19 Klar, die sollen alle areiten 06:19 ih DAS war gar keine voll milch 06:19 keine ahnug :) 06:19 Ich würde ein versuchen ein Gespräch aufzubauen 06:19 Wenn sie das nicht wollen, dann nicht. 06:19 :-) 06:19 Es ist wichtig mit ihnen anzufreunden, über themen diskutieren und schließlich ihn zum Wikia-Bearbeiten einleiten 06:19 Vielleicht kann man sie ja motivieren etwas zu machen 06:20 VIELLEICHT 06:20 chatten, und dafür sorgen das er/sie bearbeitet (wennn nicht zu viele Fehler drin sind und es sich nicht lohnen würde) 06:20 aha 06:20 Manchmal gibt es sachen, die man selber nicht weiß. Es ist gut wenn man solche Themen ausdiskutiert 06:21 Stimmt! 06:21 Aber ihr würdet ja vermutlich nicht sagen "Da ist ein Artikel. Bearbeite den mal!" 06:21 Einfach nur über das Wikithema reden, hilft viel. 06:21 Aber erstmal kennen lernen, denn vielleicht hat die Person nur ne inhaltliche Frage und möchte ne schnelle Antwort 06:21 Also ich persönlich würde mit ihm ein Gespräch aufbauen und harausfinden WARUM er nichts macht vielleicht ist Grammatik und Rechtschreibung nicht seine Stärke und er möchte keine Fehler machen. 06:21 Ne, das bestimmt nicht :D 06:21 Nein Quatsch! 06:21 Vielleicht auch mal hinweisen, dass er hier überhaupt bearbeiten kann. 06:21 Ein guter Ansatz, Ayato! 06:21 Finde ich nicht!!!!!!!!! 06:21 ich würde ihn nicht zum bearbeiten zwingen ich würden den freundlich "einladen" mitzumachen 06:22 (y) 06:22 Ayoto hat etwas gutes gesagt 06:22 Vielleicht wenn es einen gibt Fragen ob er denn nicht etwas zu seinem Lieblingscharakter schreiben kann 06:22 das schreckt ab 06:22 Es ist immer wichig gut zu formulieren, denn wikis zu bearbeiten ist immerhin noch freiwillig 06:22 Auf jeden Fall (y) 06:23 weil "Mach mal das" ist halt ein bischen unfreundlich eher "würdest du vlt. ..." oder "kennst du dich damit aus?" sind besser um einen zum bearbeiten zu bringen 06:23 Wenn sie Bock haben, werden sie von alleine Fragen oder mit dem Bearbeiten beginnen 06:23 Boromir, was meinst du genau damit? 06:23 Soll ich etwas über mein Lieblingscharakter schreibe? 06:23 Halten wir fest: Freundlich auf die Leute zugehen, mit ihnen reden (keine Fake-Freundschaften ;) ). Zu nichts zwingen und akzeptieren, wenn er sie ablehnt. 06:23 Stimmen da alle zu? 06:23 Vielleicht brauchen sie ja einen stoß 06:23 Ja. 06:23 ja, ich stimme zu 06:23 klar! 06:23 Chat-User zu "animieren" klappt meiner Meinung nach nicht 06:23 aber im Endeffekt entscheidet jeder selbst wannn und was er bearbeitet 06:23 ja 06:23 Ja 06:23 Dassetzt sie unter Druck 06:23 ja 06:23 ja 06:23 Wenn man es geschickt macht, klappt es 06:24 druck ist schlimm 06:24 Boro: Ja, das kommt voll auf den Mensch hinter dem Namen an. Manche wollen halt wirklich nicht bearbeiten. 06:24 Ja :) 06:24 und wenn er will @ Nekyn 06:24 ich habe es gehasst meinen yuga Artikel zu schreiben weil ich nur 2 h hatte 06:24 Deshalb ja ganz vorsichtig sein. Und man muss ja nicht direkt fragen, ob er/sie mal bearbeiten will 06:24 Wenn man es GANZ geschickt macht, braucht es nicht mal das @Werner ;D 06:24 wenn einer nichts bearbeiten will bearbeitet er halt nichts. Das ist ha das tolle an Wikia das sowas möglich ist 06:24 Wie ich schon sagte, erstmal Gespräch aufbauen mit dem jenigen. :) 06:24 Also über was schreiben wir? 06:24 hey aki 06:25 hi 06:25 Mia: Über das Thema der Sprechstunde. 06:25 kennt jemand h2o? 06:25 @Mod: Wir sollten mal zum nächsten Punkt kommen 06:25 @Remy hast du meine pn erhalten? 06:25 @Mia: Ich finde, will sollten bei der Sprechstunde bleiben 06:25 Ich stimme Werner zu, 06:25 welche pn? 06:25 Genau, bitte kein Off-Topic 06:25 @rp 06:26 Und persönliche Sachen bitte per PN 06:26 Okay, das war es dann wohl mit dem Chat-User. Wie geht ihr denn mit Besserwissern, Nörglern und Anderen um? 06:26 Remy hör auf dazwischen zu quatschen 06:26 sorry 06:26 Wie ist nochmal das Thema der Sprechstunde 06:26 Unterschiedliche Wikianer 06:26 Besserwisser 06:26 Danke SpacePucky:) 06:26 Ich muss zugeben, derzeit hatte ich null erfahrung mit solchen Leuten... 06:27 Sprechstunde#Unterschiedliche Wikianer 06:27 Ich hatte noch nie Erfahrung mit Besserwissern 06:27 Konnt immer drauf an. 06:27 Nehmen wir mal an jemand schreibt euch an, dass er eure Artikel total schlecht findet und das alles ja gar nicht stimmt. Was tun? 06:27 *Kommt 06:27 Mit denen kann ich gar nichts anfangen und habe mich sogar aus einem Wikia zurück gezogen 06:27 Fragen, was nicht stimmt 06:27 Fragen was Falsch ist 06:27 ^ 06:27 @Pogodaanton: Es gibt eben unterschiedlich Wikianer 06:27 pucky ich würde nicht mehr edietieren 06:27 "Was genau stimmt denn nicht?" 06:27 das nimmt die motivation 06:28 ich würde nörgler und so erstmal fragen ob sie ein problem haben und fragen was sie verbessern würden.Und wenn sie nur nerven, nörgeln und so weiter würde ich sie verwarnen weil sie nichts mache naußer (aus meiner sicht) beleidigen. 06:28 Nicht gereizt reagieren 06:28 Ich stimme Nekyn zu, 06:28 man kann doch edietieren Remykcd ???????? 06:28 Oh, und "Du kannst übrigens auch bearbeiten" nur anders formuliert 3: 06:28 Also: Nicht gereizt reagieren, nett fragen. Und ich persönlich würde auch darauf hinweisen, dass es ein Wiki ist und jeder editieren kann :D 06:28 (Y) 06:29 Schon klar :) 06:29 Remy: Du würdest dann aufhören? Weil sich jemand beschwert? 06:29 Viele Leute scheinen wirklich nicht zu wissen, dass sie unangemeldet bearbeiten können (in den meisten Wikis) 06:29 man kann halt nicht alle 100% zufreiden stellen und das sollte man lernen weil sonst ruiniert man sein Wiki am Ende noch selbst 06:29 @pucky kommt darauf an 06:29 Worauf? 06:29 ob ma alle Anforderungen gemacht hat und immernoch ausflippt 06:30 Es gibt auch manche Menschen, die andauernd rumnörgeln, denen kann man nie recht machen. 06:30 Ich finde aufhören wäre ein wenig überreagiert. 06:30 Früher habe ich ungemeldet in den Kommis gechattet 06:30 oder ob du wirklich einfach nur im schlechten deutsch etwas schreibst was nicht mit dem thame zu tun hat+ 06:30 ich hab mich sofort angemeldet ^^ 06:30 Also aufhören und damit aufgeben finde ich auch nicht gut. 06:30 naja 06:30 kommt darauf an pucky 06:30 heutzutage ist man es halt gewont sich überalll anzumelden weil das pflicht ist 06:30 Woruaf? 06:30 Dann gibt man ja dem Nörgler Recht 06:31 es ist nicht immer die selbe situation 06:31 Worauf* 06:31 Pogodaanton: "Es gibt auch manche Menschen, die andauernd rumnörgeln, denen kann man nie recht machen." 06:31 Was macht ihr mit so jemandem? 06:31 wie der admin reagiert 06:31 Ignorieren 06:31 @Pucky: Ich habe nen stressigen Job und keinen Bock mit so einem Wikianer auseinander zu setzen. Da ziehe ich mich lieber zurück und habe meine Ruhe 06:31 gelassen und nett darauf hinweisen 06:31 oder einfach nur fies sagen wie k*cke deine Artikel sind 06:31 Ich wollte mich anmelden aber es kam immer: Wir können zu diesem Zeitpunkt dein Konto nicht erstellen! 06:31 ohne dir zu erklären wieso 06:31 so jemanden würde ich meiden 06:32 wenn er nur nörgelt einfach verwarnen dann hält er sich von selbst zurück 06:32 also wie schon gesagt 06:32 es kommt auf die situation an 06:32 Nörgler (aus meiner sicht) beleidigen andere User indem sie nörgeln 06:32 Remy: Beleidigen ist direkt der falsche Weg 06:32 aber jetzt habe ich mich ja angemeldet es gibt unterschiedliche typen 06:32 Ich persönlich ziehe dabei meinen Schwanz ein: versuche so nett wie möglich erklären wieso es so ist. Wenn sie das auch nicht verstehen dann gibt es nur eine einzige Sache zu tun: unnötig zu entschuldigen 06:32 ist es ja 06:32 @Boro: Aber wenn du weißt, dass er nicht Recht hat? Dann gibst du ihm ja Recht. 06:32 Aberdeen nutzen manche 06:32 "Wenn du keine konstruktive Kritik äußern kannst/willst, halte dich bitte zurück. :) " 06:32 und das ist frustrierend 06:33 Das würde ich wohl schreiben :3 06:33 @Nekyn heh, dann fangen sie ja erst an :D 06:33 Manche bearbeiten einfach nur Wikis andere diskotieren viel. 06:33 unbegründet entschuldigen halte ich auch für den falschen Weg. 06:33 Ich habe aber keine Lust meine Energie weiter zu verpulvern. Ich bin bei Wikia, da ich so gut abschalten kann. Da brauche ich solche Typen nicht 06:33 Und 06:33 pucky 06:33 wenn er nur nörgelt einfach verwarnen dann hält er sich von selbst zurück 06:33 Nörgler (aus meiner sicht) beleidigen andere User indem sie nörgeln 06:33 Man kann es nörglern eigentlich nie recht machen 06:33 Ignorieren immernoch. 06:34 all das kommt auf die Situation n@pucky 06:34 Ich finde, dass direkt verwarnen nicht gut kommt 06:34 Richtig Rpfreund :) 06:34 Also jemand der andauernd nörgelt ist einfach nervig derjenige möchte doch nur das man drauf eingeht um zu provozieren. 06:34 Ja, ich weiß. Diese Sprechstunde ist nicht ganz einfach ohne konkrete Beispiele. Das ist ein sehr offenes Thema. 06:34 natürlich nur verwarnben nach ner Zeit wenn die einfach nicht aufhören 06:34 Ja AyatoQ 06:35 also 06:35 SpacePucky :) 06:35 Nörgler sind aus gewisser Sicht spammmer und beleidigen 06:35 es komm IMMMMMMMMMER auf die Situation an 06:35 Ich kann euch noch ans Herz legen, dass ihr euch an das Admin-Mentor-Programm wenden könnt, wenn ihr ein Problem mit einem Nutzer habt (bzw. andersrum). Die Mentoren klären es dann unparteiisch. 06:35 Wenn jemand seine Meinung vertritt, ist es unpassend ihn zu verwarnen, nur weil man nicht konform ist 06:35 Remy: Lass das. 06:35 Eigenwerbung von Pucky... 06:36 Mal nur so ne kleine Frage: Wie wird man eigentlcih ein Admin Mentor? 06:36 ok dann lass i die capo aus @pucky 06:36 Nein, ein Rat. 06:36 Danke SpacePucky 06:36 Ich würde Nörgler übrigens auch nicht komplett ignorieren, da bei manchen den Eindruck erwecken kann, dass das Wiki Kritik ignoriert. Auch wenn sie schlecht geäußert ist 06:36 RP: Momentan gar nicht. 06:36 Ja 06:36 Nekyn: Guter Punkt. 06:36 Ja 06:36 Ja natürlich, aber wenn sie nur rumnörgeln bringt es ja uach nichts. 06:36 Aber bevor wir uns jetzt an dem Punkt aufhängen gehen wir mal lieber weiter im Text. 06:36 Stimmt 06:36 gute idee 06:37 ok, wenn man wieder welche braucht kann ich helfen da ich sowas gut kann und auch ne streitschlichterausubildung habe 06:37 Aber zurück zum thema 06:37 Ich denke der Chatuser ist ähnlich wie der Forum-Nutzer und man kann ähnlich vorgehen? 06:37 Das verstehe ich jetzt nicht? 06:37 Denke ich auch 06:37 Ja 06:37 Danke ich habe wirklich viel gelernt! 06:37 Also auch nett auf sie zugehen etc. 06:37 Ja 06:38 (Y) 06:38 natürlich 06:38 Ach so, ja (y) 06:38 Schon klar 06:38 " Wer ist für die Kommunikation mit der Community bei euch verantwortlich? (z.B. Jemand macht was falsch, wer sagt es ihm. Jemand macht was richtig - wer sagt es ihm. Jemand macht gar nichts, wer sagt es ihm? Jemand macht das Richtige an einer falschen Stelle ... ) " 06:38 Erstmal ist es gut das er im Forum postet was ein Anfang ist. Erstmal würde ich schauen wie er so ist und nach ner weile würde ich lieb einladen was zu bearbeiten. (gildet hier auch dasselbe für einen der nur in den Kommentaren zu den Artikel was postet?) 06:39 Jenachdem wer es bemerkt und gerade da ist., 06:39 Bei uns niemand spezielles 06:39 Also eigentlich jeder wenn man es so sagen kann. 06:39 In meinen Wikias habe ich keine Community, da ich "Einzelkämpfer" bin 06:39 Ich finde, für so etwas sind Admins etwas verantwortlich 06:39 Das ist völlig richtig AyatoQ 06:39 Sie sollen ja die Community betreuen 06:40 ich bin Nekyns meinung 06:40 Ja Nekyn :) 06:40 Dafür ist der Admin da (also bei meinem fall ich). 06:40 Nekyn, wenn aber gerade kein Admin da ist und es ein normaler User bemerkt kann er ihn doch darauf ansprechen oder nicht? 06:40 Aber ich habe das auch immer gemacht, bevor ich Admin wurde, also kann es mMn jeder machen, der etwas Ahnung hat 06:40 Tschüs 06:40 Eher die Admins. Nutzer können das zwar auch, aber manche Menschen nehmen sie nicht ernst und die Admins könnten der Meinung sein, dass sich der Benutzer irgendwo einmischt, 06:40 ja, @ayato 06:40 Space hat recht 06:40 Kommt halt auch drauf an wie gut ihr die Admins kennt und umgekehrt. 06:40 Ja, sagen wir es so jeder macht es aber die Admins werden mehr ernst genommen weil es die Admins sind. 06:40 Nutzer mit vielen Bearbeitungen werden oft ernster genommen, und sie kümmern sich oft auch etwas mehr um die Community 06:41 Nicht ernster als Admins natürlich 06:41 Genau 06:41 wenn man im Wiki positiv auffällt kann man halt sowas machen 06:41 ja, das stimmt 06:41 Aber manche sagen auch "Du hast hier keine Rechte und nichts zu sagen!" 06:41 Und so werden sie Admins :D 06:41 Also aufpassen und sich nicht so reinsteigern ^^ 06:41 Das hab ich jetzt noch nicht mitbekommen 06:41 Als ich Wikia-jüngerer war habe ich admin so ernst genommen wie irgendetwas was ich ernst nehme 06:41 Und keine Strafen verhängen oder so. Das ist wirklich Aufgabe der Admins. 06:42 Dann weist man sie darauf hin, dass man Fakten darlegt, die bestenfalls durch die Regeln gestützt werden ^^ 06:42 Das ist ein guter Weg, Nekyn 06:42 ja, regeln sind immer hilfreich 06:42 (Y) @Nekyn 06:42 und wenn der User nicht darauf hört, kann man einen Admin informieren 06:42 "Du hast hier keine Rechte und nichts zu sagen!" ist zwar teilweise richtig aber ein bischen was hat die Community auch zu sagen wie z.b. die Infoboxen am besten sind oder wie die Artikel aussehen. aber die Admins machen z.b. die Regeln das CSS .... 06:43 und wenn es keine admin gibt? 06:43 bist jetzt? 06:43 Dann können das natürlich Nutzer machen 06:43 man sollte dann aber nicht sofort aggressiv anreden 06:43 wahrscheinlich hast du recht 06:43 @pucky 06:43 Nein, immer freundlich bleiben und sich an die Fakten halten. 06:44 Ich denke mann sollte nie aggressiv anreden. 06:44 Dann verstößt man nämlich selber gegen die Regeln. 06:44 Stichwort: Hilfe:Community-Richtlinien (Teil der ToU) 06:44 man darf Nutzer nur aggressiv gegenüber sind wenn die nur mist machen, beleidigen, spammen, Vandalismus betreiben .... 06:44 Nien 06:44 Niemals. 06:45 warte! 06:45 Nein, nie aggressiv. 06:45 Ayato (upvote) 06:45 es kommt noch was... 06:45 niemals 06:45 ich habs ausversehen zu früh verschickt 06:45 Das darf man nur in einem Rapbattle 06:45 außer es ist die schlimmste sorte von wikianern 06:45 Aggressiv handeln ist nie die Lösung, und verschlimmert das ganze warscheinlich auch noch, 06:45 Niemals @Remy 06:45 Nein, wenn die Leute sich schrecklich verhalten lässt man ihre Kommentare löschen und sie sperren 06:46 (Y) 06:46 bei der schlimmsten Sorte 06:46 ich würde freundlich bleiben 06:46 wenn ein User auch nachdem er angesprochen wurde, weiter Unsinn macht, kann man natürlich verwarnen, aber auch dann sollte man nicht unfreundlich sein 06:46 und selbst da auch nicht zuagressiv 06:46 Garnicht aggressiv (L: 06:46 ein wenig strenger 06:46 Beleidigende User verlieren auch schnell den Spaß, wenn man nicht mit ihnen streitet sondern höflich bleibt 06:46 man darf Nutzer nur aggressiv gegenüber sind wenn die nur mist machen, beleidigen, spammen, Vandalismus betreiben. 06:46 Aber auch nicht zu aggressiv halt ein bischer strenger und so halt streng. Beleidigungen sollte man lassen weil der User genau das ericht was er ereichen wollte wenn du ZU aggressiv bist. 06:46 ja 06:47 Streng ist nicht aggressiv. Pass auf die Wortwahl auf ;) 06:47 nicht beldeidigen 06:47 Streng=/=aggressiv 06:47 ich weiß 06:47 Weiter im Programm. 06:47 nur höchstens am strengsten werden 06:47 Im nächsten Punkt geht es um die Kommunikation. Wie viel besprecht ihr? Mit wem (der Community, den Admins, alleine)? 06:47 ich wollte das ausbessern aber da hab ich auf enter gedrückt (blame) 06:47 der Community im normalfall. 06:48 Ich glaube es hängt davon ab worum es geht 06:48 Änderungen am Wikidesign als Blog/im Forum posten und highlighten 06:48 Und vorher die Community fragen, Nekyn? 06:48 immer die community fragen 06:48 Vor der Änderung posten ^^ 06:48 Im Normalfall mit den aktiven Benutzern im Chat, bei wichtigen Dingen im Forum/Blog 06:49 die community ist der wahre boss 06:49 Oder nachher nach der Veränderung Feedback holen 06:49 Damit alle erstmal ihre Meinung abgeben können 06:49 (Y) 06:49 -nachher 06:49 Kommunikation ist DAS WICHTIGSTE um ein Wiki zu betreiben. Man sollte freundlich sein. Den neuen Usern helfen und wenn möglich auch persönlich begrüßen. und man sollte auch öfters im Chat sein.Und man sollte NORMAL REDEN. Sonst vermittelt man den falschen Eindruck und die User gehen weil du zu unfreundlich bist. 06:49 Bevor man das Design ändert in einem Blog/Forumbeitrag nachfragen wie es den so ist. :) 06:49 Am besten wenig Caps, nicht wahr, Rp? 06:49 Iksdeh Nekyn 06:50 @rp meine rede 06:50 Caps sind in langen Texten erlaubt (nur im Chat) um wichtiges zu kennzeichnen 06:50 Ich würde ein grobes Design entwickeln und vor der Veröffentlichung mit der Community reden 06:50 Und am Anfang natürlich mit den Admins 06:50 klar, das mache ich auch gerade 06:50 Dass Admins sich absprechen und kommunizieren ist auch sehr wichtig 06:51 total 06:51 ich mach das in meinem home wiki dauernd 06:51 Wenn man natürlich alleine ist hat man den Vorteil, dass man einfach entscheiden kann (smirk2) 06:51 :D 06:51 hehe 06:51 ich muss mich auch mit meinen kollegen absprechen wer was macht. Sonst passieren manche dinge dopplet (dreifach etc) und andere garnicht 06:51 So ergeht es mir im Tokyo Ghoul Wiki hehe 06:51 Okay, also reden. Erst mit Admins, dann mit der Community und bei Feedback reagieren. 06:51 mir im Anne Shirley Wiki 06:51 Genau. 06:51 ja 06:52 (upvote) 06:52 Ja 06:52 Letzter Punkt: "Wann arbeitet ihr am effektivsten? Gibt es Stoßzeiten in euren Wikia? " 06:52 Gibt es da nicht Statistiken? 06:52 Ich persönlich Arbeite am meisten und effektivsten wenn ich die Zeit dazu habe, 06:53 man arbeitet am besten wenn man auch arbeiten will und man z.b. nicht müde ist, oder man sollte nicht bearbeiten wenn man schlechte laune hat 06:53 Es gibt Aufrufzahlen, aber mehr gemeint ist wann am meisten Bearbeitungen gemacht werden. 06:53 ich arbeite Abends und am Wochenende am effektivsten, tagsüber bin ich ja im Büro und da funktioniert Wikia nicht 06:53 Ja, die Statistik habe ich gesucht, gibt es nicht :( 06:53 Erste Frage: Wenn ich Lust dazu habe 06:53 Zweite Frage: Eher Mittags-Abends und teilweise gehäuft am Wochenende, aber ist unterschiedlich. 06:53 Ich mache es ähnlich wie Klap 06:53 ich auch 06:54 morgens gucke ich gravity Falls durch ;D 06:54 ich arbeite dann wenn ich zeit und Lust habe 06:54 22-2 Uhr mache ich oft was, soweit ich weiß 06:54 Ich arbeite am effektivsten, wenn ich Zeit habe. Stoßzeiten sind ab dem späten Nachmittag und a Wochenende 06:54 meine zeiten: nachmittag, Wochenende 06:54 1. : Es ist schwierig zu sagen. Ich mache immer nach lust. Ich wechsle immer bei tätigkeiten ab. 06:54 Ich denke ich spreche für alle wenn ich sage das man am effektivsten arbeitet wenn man die Zeit dazu hat. 06:54 ja+ 06:54 Zeit und Lust 06:55 ja 06:55 Bearbeitungen von Unangemeldeten sehe ich auch eher um 18 Uhr rum 06:55 Zeit und Lust 06:55 2.: meistens ab 18. Uhr 06:55 Abends und am Wochenende ist am meisten los 06:55 bei mir auch 06:55 Bei mir auch 06:56 Also sind wir uns hier relativ einig. 06:56 Liegt wohl an der Arbeit/Schule d: 06:56 Ja. 06:56 ja 06:56 Jep 06:56 Habt ihr selber noch Fragen? Oder Ergänzungen, für die wir eben keine Zeit hatten? 06:56 ja ... 06:56 Nein, bin mit allem Zufrieden. 06:57 Dito 06:57 was ist mit denen die nur Kommentare zu den artikeln schreiben. gildet für die dasselbe wie die "forumuser" 06:57 wer schreibt die zusammenfassung 06:57 Ich denke schon. 06:57 Space, das hast du richtig gut gemacht mit der Sprechstunde und den viele Leuten, mit denen ich nicht gerechnet habe heute. Vielen Dank an Space für das Moderieren und Danke an euch, dass ihr alle gekommen seid und mitgemacht habt. <3 06:58 * Rpfreund klatscht 06:58 (Y) 06:58 Würde ich sagen, aber ich denke es sind mehr unangemeldete Nutzer, die man schlecht erreichen kann. Wenn ein Nutzer kommentiert hat er oft auch schon bearbeitet. 06:58 (y) 06:58 Danke (:39 06:58 Wäre gut, wenn mal ein anderer schreiben könnte 06:58 (:3) * 06:58 ich äh geh dann mal solange meinte dritte Tafel holen 06:59 Also kommt jetzt noch die Frage nach der Zusammenfassung. Freiwillige vor? Sprechstunde/Aufgaben#Protokollant 06:59 Ich hatte in deutsch zusammenfassung ne 4 also sollte ich es nicht machen. 06:59 Wie wäre es mit Keks? ;D 06:59 Ich hatte ne 5 xD 06:59 wie wäre es mit Nekyn? ;) 06:59 es geht 06:59 Ich habe nicht aufgepasst 3: 07:00 Ich würde die Rolle auch an Nekyn geben, er war die Sprechstunde sehr gut dabei!(: 07:00 Alles FAULE AUSREDEN 07:00 das es geht sollte nicht geschickt werden 07:00 Genau, Andrea! 07:00 Ich bin faul, Fairy :) 07:00 Nekyn, dein job! 07:00 Nix da 07:00 ähm ich kann nicht hab klebrige finger 07:00 Herzlichen Glückwunsch! 07:00 Ich bin auch schlecht darin 07:00 Jetzt mal echt. Kann das mal einer ausser der Truppe die das immer macht, schreiben 07:00 ich würde es machen allerdings hatte ich ne 4 und meine Grammatik ist na ja.... 07:00 ha ha ich eine 2+ 07:01 Wir waren auch schlecht. Vergleicht mal die ersten Zusammenfassungen mit den Heutigen. :D 07:01 So könnt ihr es mit Sicherheit auch NIE lernen 07:01 Remy machst also :P 07:01 ne ne dafür braucht man eine 1- 07:01 *machts 07:01 Anstatt immer nur zu quatschen konntet ihr mal helfen 07:01 Wann muss die Zusammenfassung fertig sein ?d. 07:01 ja knapp vorbei 07:01 Bis zur nächsten Sprechstunde AyatoQ 07:01 ich habe leider noch kein großes Interesse hier Karriere zu machen 07:01 Keine Zeitgrenze, Ayato 07:01 Psst Andrea 07:02 :D DDD 07:02 Sonst fällt auf, dass letzte Woche eine Zusammenfassung von Juli geschrieben wurde ;) 07:02 Ich bin strenger als Pucky 07:02 Gibt es eine Art backup vom Verlauf der Sprechstunde 07:02 und du hast ein Protokoll, Pucky, ne? 07:02 Pucky gibt es ein Protokol oder halt wird alles mitgeschriebn? 07:02 Wenn ja mach ich es 07:02 mehr rechte= mehr strenge 07:02 Ja, Ayato. Möchtest du es versuchen? :) 07:03 hm mann könnte die ganze Diskussion kopieren 07:03 ich machs wohl ^^ 07:03 Ja wenn ich ein Backup kriege sicher 07:03 und sie dann einfügen 07:03 Wir sehen das echt locker. Bis nächste Woche wäre super, aber muss nicht. Hauptsache überhaupt ^^ 07:03 Die Diskussion zu kopieren ist sehr ineffizient 07:03 ich brauch halt nur aufzeichnungen 07:03 das währe lustig 07:03 Benutzer:SpacePucky/Chat/Logs/26 August 2016 07:03 Danke! 07:03 Ich werde es versuchen! 07:03 wer machts jetzt? 07:03 Dann bitte einen Applaus für Ayato! 07:03 Rp kann nächstes Mal ;) 07:03 Ich glaube an Ayato (y) 07:03 ok 07:03 jey ich sehe meinen namen 07:03 :D 07:03 (yes) 07:03 yaay 07:03 Erwartet aber nicht zuviel von mir 07:03 (applause) 07:03 Er/Sie ist bestimmt ein echtes Wesen 07:03 Vielen dank, dass ihr alle da gewesen seid! 07:04 ja heute war füll world 07:04 Ich möchte mich auch an euch bedanken war eine schöne erste Sprechstunde, hat mir sehr gefallen! :) 07:04 "Ihr wart ein tolles Publikum! Merchandise gibt es am Ausgang!" 07:04 Ayato: Wenn du dich vorher bei mir meldest kann ich es auch nochmal "kontrollieren" 07:04 danke für das tolle gespräch 07:04 AUF JEDENFALL XD 07:04 kommt der Schlussstrich der Sprechstunde bald? 07:04 Ich hoffe euch alle in den nächsten Wochen wiederzusehen! ;) 07:04 ------------- Error: Invalid time.